I Hate Myself For Loving You
by RandomGirl200
Summary: Sequel to You Had Me At I Hate You. Clove and Cato went from mortal enemies to hopeless lovers in just a few weeks - but how long can it last? The pair and their friends are now battling their final year of high school, and you know what that means. Jealousy and drama rear their ugly heads as graduation nears. High school never fails to entertain, does it? Clato. AU.


**Hey there, guys!**

**THIS IS IT! The long, eight month awaited sequel. The guilt of not uploading this has eaten me alive every single day, and whenever I attempted to force myself to write, I simply couldn't be inspired or motivated enough to write. Every time I tried, I stopped because I didn't know what to write about. I was stuck in such a bad writer's block! (Plus, the first three chapters were deleted when my computer crashed, so you know, life hates me...)**

**I really hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as the first, and I know it will never make up for the wait I put you guys through.**

**Reading the reviews you guys left me on the author's note of the previous story made me smile. The fact you all still want to read this story just made my day - even after the long wait, you guys are so loyal to me and you have no idea how grateful I am for that. I laughed at one of your reviews about the fact that an actual real _book sequel_ takes longer to be written than it took me to finally upload THIS. It made me feel better, and eased the guilt.**

**Anyway, this first chapter is dedicated to _you_, the one reading this. I love you :D.**

**Without further ado, here's the prologue... first chapter... thingy. Yeah.**

**Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

The sleek, silver convertible pulled into the parking lot and came to an abrupt halt. The passenger seat door was flung open as soon as the vehicle stopped, a familiar raven haired female climbing out of the car, slamming the door shut as she hiked her shoulder bag further up her arm. A beaming grin took over her pink lips as she stood, staring at the familiar building in front of her. Her black locks were pulled back into a neat, high ponytail, her eyes shining like newly polished diamonds as her mind filled with all of the amazing memories that took place at these very school grounds. The soft click of the car locking was heard, and a pair of feet thudded against the concrete to join her on the other side of the vehicle.

"It feels good to be back, doesn't it?" Katniss asked with a sigh, a dazed smile covering her face, her trademark plait dangling over her right shoulder.

"It really does," Clove responded. Despite meeting up with her friends for the past six weeks, it just wasn't enough to go from seeing them everyday to once a week. It didn't feel natural. "I've missed everyone, even the teachers." The two girls began to make their way towards the front doors of the school.

"It's a start to a new year," Katniss said, and the pair opened the front doors and stepped inside the school. "I think maybe, just maybe, this year will be normal."

As soon as she said that, however, shouts were heard echoing throughout the school corridors.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, QUAID!"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, MASON!"

"Normal, huh?" Clove laughed, glancing at Katniss, whom had smacked herself in the face with the palm of her hand. "Nothing will ever be normal, you should know that by now."

"I know, but I can dream," Katniss responded with a pout, and the girls continued to roam the halls. "At least we know Johanna and Marvel are already here."

"I wonder what he's done now," Clove said thoughtfully. "I mean, this _is_ Marvel. He's done a lot of stuff to make Johanna angry."

A million possibilities rushed through both of the girls' minds.

"Never mind," Katniss sighed. "Let's just go to our lockers and meet everybody there. It's a good thing our lockers are all relatively close to each other." With that, the duo then set off towards their destination, both of them eager to meet their friends.

Even more so eager to see their boyfriends.

* * *

"Johanna," Peeta spoke up calmly, extending a hand to grab the blonde's shoulder, but then thought against it and returned his arm to his side. He knew better than to interfere when she was full of anger. "Release Marvel."

Johanna's hands are currently wrapped around Marvel's neck and she had pinned him against a row of lockers, steam practically pouring out of her ears. Despite the situation, Marvel wore his trademark, goofy grin, which simply added more fuel to Johanna's raging fire.

"The funny thing is that I haven't done anything wrong," Marvel said with a chuckle (or at least, something similar to a laugh, as Johanna's hands were slowly digging into his throat). Marvel's grin dropped for a second. "At least, I don't _think_ I've done anything wrong," the same smile then reappeared as quickly as it had faded moments before. "Maybe it's just her time of the month?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Johanna screamed in response, her jaw clenched tightly as she glared murderously at the idiotic boy in her grip.

"Johanna Mason!" a strong voice snapped Johanna from her soon to be murderous rampage, and she loosened her grip slightly on his neck, turning her head to the source of the voice.

"Hello, Mr. Abernathy," Johanna greeted casually, as though strangling Marvel was a part of a daily routine.

...which, it actually was - the majority of the students and even the teachers expected this kind of behaviour from the fiery blonde.

"It's the start of a new year at school, Johanna," Mr. Abernathy sighed. "Don't kill him - at least not until graduation."

Johanna flashed her favourite teacher a grin. "That's _if_ he graduates, sir," she said with a snicker, ignoring the offended squeak that escaped from Marvel's mouth, and Peeta's laughter. Mr. Abernathy just shook his head, a small, amused smile crossing his lips as he turned and begun to walk down the hallway.

Just as he did so and disappeared around the corner, another set of shrieks came from the opposite hall.

"ANNIE! COME BACK! LET ME LOVE YOU!"

"FINNICK! GOD DAMN IT, I DON'T WANT A SUGAR CUBE!"

"It seems like everyone's yelling today," Johanna sighed, suddenly feeling tired. She completely let go of Marvel and ignored the stares from the two boys. "I'm going to my locker, see you two dorks later," she declared, before stalking off.

Peeta raised an eyebrow. "Is she feeling okay?"

Marvel said nothing, and couldn't help but frown at her retreating figure.

"I don't know," he finally said with a shrug. "I really don't know."

* * *

Johanna walked through the halls of the school silently, hiking her bag further up her shoulder, completely engulfed in the music blaring from her phone into her ears. The previous song had just come to an end, and another was beginning to play. She reached her locker and put in the combination just as the lyrics floated into her ears.

_Met a girl at seventeen,_

_Knew she meant the world to me._

_So I gave her everything,_

_She turned out to be a cheat._ **(*)**

Johanna bit her lip as she grabbed the necessities from her locker. Memories began flooding back to her at the sound of this song, hitting her with a wave of emotions. She let out a shaky breath, gripping the door of her locker. The song was so painfully relatable. It scared her at how much a simple song could mean so much. Despite the fact that it was written in the perspective of a boy, she could completely understand.

_You're the lowest type,_

_You're the lowest._

Johanna attempted to ignore the sudden rush of feelings as she continued to put things in her locker.

_I met a girl stuck in her ways,_

_She found a boy she knew she'd change._

_I changed my clothes, my hair, my face,_

_To watch us go our separate ways._

The song continued and Johanna found herself pushing away any relations she felt with the song, getting lost in the beat and the lyrics. "_If you can't hang, then there's the door, baby_," she sang softly, placing the last book inside her locker.

"Listening to that band again, huh?" a voice startled her from her trance. Johanna spun around, noticing Marvel standing there.

"I'm surprised you heard that," she remarked snarkily, pressing the pause button on her phone and taking the headphones from her ears. Despite showing a small sign of sadness before, you couldn't tell that she had felt any sorrow from listening to the song. You could never tell when she was lying, or when she was sad. "Well, you know how much I love that band."

"I do," Marvel nodded in reply. "I ditched Peeta and came after you - I wanted to know if you were alright." He said.

Johanna stiffened slightly, which Marvel was able to pick up on. "I'm alright," she responded sassily, causing Marvel to grin, even though he felt as though something didn't seem right. "Aren't you going to find Glimmer? I'll meet up with you all later." She could feel a sudden urge to escape rising within her.

Marvel hesitated for a moment, not wanting to ditch Johanna, but decided against it. "Alright, I'll go and find her." Just thinking about her made him smile wider. "I'll see you later!"

One moment, Johanna was her normal self, ready to strangle him. Now it seemed as though there was something bugging her, and he just felt as though he had to find out what. However, he knew not to ask her right this minute. He decided to turn and walk down the hall to go and find Glimmer, knowing that he'd question her about it later.

Johanna sighed, slamming her locker shut with a thud as she suddenly felt a warm, tingling sensation in her eyes as her vision blurred. She was tearing up.

Johanna rarely cried.

She let out a deep breath, tucking her phone into her pocket as she spun on her heel, clutching her bag as she walked down the hall, letting a single tear run free down her face.

Nobody knew.

She intended to keep it that way.

* * *

"It's a shame that we'll be seeing less of you, Madge, Jackie and Thresh this year," Cato spoke with a frown. The four of them had decided to take on extra school work and even got themselves part time jobs that would crowd their life for quite some time.

"You know how it is," Gale responded with a shrug. "I guess we all just have really strict parents that want us to do well. I can't help it, dude. I'll try and hang around with you whenever I can." Cato nodded, and the two made their way to their own lockers. They turned the corner at the end of the corridor, and stopped for a moment.

Marvel and Glimmer were locked in a loving embrace, her arms secured behind his back and his around her waist, his face buried into her shoulder as she giggled. Katniss leaned against the lockers, her hands wrapped around Peeta's neck, his palms securely on her waist. Their foreheads were pressed together as they laughed about something quietly to themselves. Madge and Clove were talking silently with their backs to the two boys. Gale didn't hesitate and he rushed over, tackling Madge into a hug from behind. Clove let out a small breath, turning on her heel, and the former enemies' eyes locked.

It felt as though time had slowed down, and everything around them didn't matter. They didn't care if they had only seen each other a couple of days ago - that was only a short visit. Now they had another whole year of school... together.

Cato immediately walked forward and scooped her up into his arms, the familiar warmth of her body heat beginning to hit him like a ton of bricks. She instantly buried her face into his chest, her lips breaking out into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His face leaned right next to her neck and he began to press soft kisses to her neck. "I missed you," he murmured in between kisses.

"I missed you, too," she replied, her voice sounding as though she was dreaming. Not for a moment did the smile leave her lips. She was surrounded once again by her friends and her boyfriend.

It seems just yesterday that they wanted to brutally murder each other.

Who knew that they'd end up together?

Clove leaned back slightly and tilted her head upwards, and Cato did the same. Both of them locked eyes once more, wearing equally goofy grins upon their features. Wordlessly, Cato leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Any trace of emotion was poured into the simple kiss - how they felt from when they had a burning hatred to one another, and now, any negative feeling was replaced with love. They parted, their smiles even wider now (if it was possible) and they untangled themselves from one another. Cato then took Clove's hand and intertwined their fingers, walking over to the rest of their friends and beginning to talk to pass the time.

After a while of talking in the halls around their lockers, Johanna eventually joined them, along with Finnick and Annie. A few minutes later, Thresh and Jackie joined them. It was the gang - entirely complete. Every single one of them. Throughout their group conversation, Marvel kept glancing at Johanna, thinking about earlier. If she was still sad now, she didn't show it. She just kept laughing at something Thresh had said.

"Children!" barked Miss Trinket, decked out in a pink outfit for the start of the school year. "You must get moving now!" the halls were beginning to fill up with the arrival of the rest of the students. "Go!" she turned briskly on her heel, noticing some people in an empty classroom messing about. "You there! Boy!" she shrieked, trotting away. "That is mahogany!"

The school bell rung out, signalling the start of the day.

"We better head out," Thresh said to Jackie, as they had the same thing first lesson. The pair walked off, and one by one, everyone began making their way towards their first lesson.

Cato and Clove smiled at each other.

"This year is going to be good," Cato said, as the two began to walk hand in hand towards their classroom.

Clove smiled, glancing up into his icy blue eyes. "You think so?"

Cato grinned down at her. "I know so," he replied.

With that, the two entered their classroom as everybody in the halls quickly scattered until there was nobody left wandering the corridors. All was silent in the hallways, as the bell rung again, signalling that school had officially started.

Only one more year, they all thought.

Only one.

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**I know, it isn't that good, cut me some slack! I didn't exactly know what to write for the first one (I had written it out - it had gotten deleted and so on, etc. I re-wrote this so many times I've lost count).**

**The song used (*) was called If You Can't Hang by Sleeping With Sirens. I'm predicting that the majority of you can guess how Johanna felt whilst listening to that, and why she seemed so upset. Oh, and just to let you all know, I love Sleeping with Sirens ;)**

**The future chapters will be MUCH more interesting! Expect a lot of twists and turns and so much more to come to make up for the long wait!**

**I'd appreciate it if you guys left a review commenting on whether or not you thought this chapter was good. ALSO! Leave feedback on what you THINK/WANT in future chapters! I'd love it if you did!**

**Anyway, the next chapter SHOULD be up soon! I'll try to get it up as quick as I can for you guys!**

**~Random(:**


End file.
